Assieds toi sur moi
by craC craK belin
Summary: HSJ! Nawak. Yuto remarque que Chii est étrange aujourd'hui... et si la raison était ... Epilogue on line
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : ne sont toujours pas à moi.... TT**

**Rating : K+ ... je ne pense pas que ça vire au T ....m'enfin bon....**

**Note: ça y est ! la voila! la fiction que vous attendiez tous!!! la Crac, la nawak sur les HSJ!!! j'en ai mis du temps je sais!! navré!!! mais voila enfin le prologue!! après le reste...sera postés quand je le pourrais!!!! XD (comme d'hab j'ai envie de dire!!!) bref!! j'espère qu'elle vous fera rire!! (au moins!!) bonne lecture!!! et le titre est sérieux et réfléchi pour une fois... voila pourquoi je devrais éviter de choisir des titres!!!**

**Enjoy (et désolé pour les fautes!!)**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Yuto était absolument peu clairvoyant. Et c'était peu de le dire. Il voyait rarement les choses les plus évidentes. Comme par exemple Yabu et Takaki. Ces deux là étaient tout sauf discrets mais yuto n'avait rien remarqué. Il ne cessait de se dévorer du regard –un peu de retenue voyons !- et même le bébé du groupe, si pure et innocent, –enfin ça ça restait à voir- Ryutaro avait remarqué !

Mais un jour Yuto fut plus clairvoyant que tous. –et ce jour resta gravé dans les mémoires de tous les membres du groupe-

Les Hey ! Say ! JUMP étaient dans leur salle de repos ils revenaient d'un enregistrement d'émission et dans quelques heures ils repartaient pour une séance photo –dur, dur la vie d'artiste !-.

Yuto était assis sur le sofa avec Yamada. Il lisait un magazine mais celui-ci ne l'intéressait pas. Il jeta un regard sur les autres membres du groupes pour voir ce à quoi ils étaient occupé.

Yamada lisait également un magazine. Et yuto était persuadé d'avoir vu la photo de yama-chan en couverture –c'était un peu désespérant-.

Ryutaro et Keito travaillaient – bande d'intellos !-

Takaki et Yabu parlaient –selon Yuto- flirtaient outrageusement -pour les autres-.

Hikaru, Inoo et Daiki blablataient joyeusement dans un coin.

Enfin Chii était seul sur le fauteuil. Il ne lâchait pas du regard Daiki, ou plus précisément les jambes de Daiki.

Yuto réfléchit un moment. « Chii souhaites le jean de Daiki ? C'est stupide ! Ça ne lui irait pas du tout ! Même si Daiki est plus petit que moi –hihi- il reste plus grand que Chii…à moins qu'il ne veuille pas le jean… »

Il fixait Chii, Chii fixait les jambes de Daiki, et les jambes de Daiki fixaient…euh…rien du tout ! Reprenons ! Yuto était bien décider à faire la lumière sur cette histoire !

Chii remuait sur le fauteuil. Il était mal assis…assis…assis…les jambes…Chii assis…Mais bien sûr !! Eurêka !!

Yuto fit claquer son poing sur la paume de sa main. Au bruit tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Uh ? Yuto ? »

Le brun se tourna vers Yamada un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Yuto cligna des yeux son air mi-stupide mi-innocent accroché a son visage.

« Je viens juste de comprendre un truc que le prof nous as expliqué tout à l'heure… »

Les membres préfèrent retourner à leurs occupations antérieures oubliant Yuto et ses manies étranges.

Yuto remercia le ciel de l'avoir fait aussi stupide –oui oui- et il monta un plan . Oui. Il allait permettre à Chii de se rasseoir sur eux…Mais cela tout en subtilité ! car si il demanda à Chii franchement celui-ci avec son orgueil l'enverrait promener.

Mais pour cela il avait besoin d'aides. Or il avait à sa disposition 8 autres jeunes hommes ! Ha !! Ils allaient montrer à Chii à quel point il l'aimait !!

* * *

**Evil Yuto!!! Evil me!! XD ils vont souffrir les petits HSJ!! car mon cerveau est diabolique!! et Chii aussi!!! nyark nyark nyark!!!!**

**enfin bref....à la prochaine pour la suite!!!!**

**CraC**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer: toujours pas à moi.. et pourtant j'ai bien cherchez dans mes placards!!**

**Rating : K+ popur relation homosexuelle... oui y a des garçon amoureux ici!^^**

**Note : l'action commence!! (peut on parler d'action?? mais ouiiiii XD) bref...le délire commence serait plus exact!! vive Yuto! vive Chii (qui est à l'origine de tout ça) car oui c'est vrai..Chii avait déclaré qu'il ne s'assierait plus sur les james des membres mais hop!! une photo récente avait été montré ou il était ou? sur les jambes de daiki... en revanche je ne sais plus l'adresse exacte .. c'était une fan de DaiChii.... sur livejournal mais après.... --" bref!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ils furent tous –hormis Chii et Yuto –qui était l'expéditeur- réveiller par un message des plus…bizarres.

« Réunion hyper-méga-secrète prévu à 8h00 ce matin ! Le nom de la mission est Chiisitproject ! Surtout ne l'avertissez pas et soyez à l'heure !! »

Ils s'y rendirent piqués pas la curiosité. Quelle idée farfelue avait germé dans l'esprit de Yuto ?

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle de repos et songèrent immédiatement à faire demi-tour. Yuto portait un blazer beige avec un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil.

« Yuto ? »

« Oui keito ? »

« Tu es venu comme ça ? Je veux dire, le trajet ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

Le jeune anglais préféra se taire. Yuto était parti loin dans son délire. Et c'était leur devoir de le ramener à la raison.

« Bon Yuto…explique nous pourquoi tu nous as empêché de dormir en nous faisant venir. »

Yabu le regarda près à faire intervenir son autorité de leader pour l'arrêter.

«Ça concerne Chii ! »

« Chii ? »

« Ouii !! Il nous a mentit ! »

Long regards des membres entre eux.

« Mentit ? Chii ? Sur quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il veut se rasseoir sur nous !! Il a mentit en disant qu'il ne voulait plus !!Mais il se ment à lui même ! Nous devons l'aider !! »

« Bien. Allons lui dire qu'on n'est pas dupes et … »

« Mais noooon !!! Il faut être subtil !! »

_C'est vrai que la manière dont tu es habillé est d'une subtilité !!_

« Bon explique nous tous ça ! » Hikaru s'assit et invita les autres à en faire autant.

« Il veut de nouveau s'asseoir sur nos jambes –ou du moins celle de Daiki- et il faut donc lui faire comprendre que même à son âge ce n'est pas _mal_. Il a le droit ! »

« Et ton plan consiste en quoi ? »

« On va tous s'asseoir les un sur les autres !! »

Il tourna la tête vers le plus jeune. « Le seul problème c'est Ryutaro…tu es plus jeune que lui…ce n'est donc pas utile que tu participe activement. Et on ne peut décemment pas demander à quelqu'un de s'asseoir dur toi ! »

Un silence suivit. Puis Yamada prit la parole.

« Tu y a vraiment beaucoup pensé ! »

« Evidemment ! Si Chii est malheureux cela finira par tous nous affecter ! »

Ils se regardèrent, sur ce point Yuto n'avait pas forcément tort.

« Bon qui commence ? »

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Il aurait leur peau. Il le jurait ! Pourquoi lui ? Il avait rien demandé ! Tout ça à cause de Yuuto !! Grrr !

C'était le lendemain de leur fameuse réunion. Le plan se mettait en marche aujourd'hui –synchronisation des montres !!-

Et celui qui se plaignait n'était autre que le beau gosse qui faisait fondre toutes les filles, je parle bien entendu de Yamada Ryosuke.

_Flash back_

_« Bon qui commence ? »_

_Yabu s'était tourné vers Yuto – qui était le cerveau de cette opération- ._

_« Aucune idée ! » Oui bon. Il ne fallait pas trop compté sur lui. _

_« Moi je sais ! » C'était Hikaru –avec son sourire «on-va-bien-se-marrer » – qui avait prit la parole. Yabu hésita puis l'incita à continuer._

_« Yuto n'a qu'a commencé ! Après tout c'est lui qui a eu l'idée ! »_

_« Grand frère ! Tu es génial ! Tu as raison ! Je commencerais…Mais qui le fera avec moi ? … Keito ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Mais… keito-k.. »_

_« Ne cherches pas j'ai dit non. »_

_Yamada se sentit un peu vexé que la première personne à laquelle Yuto ai pensé soit l'anglais et pas lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait le faire bien au contraire mais tout de même…_

_Plongé dans ses réflexions il ne vit pas tous les regards converger vers lui._

_« Uh ? Moi ? »_

_« Yama-chan !! On va être ensemble !! »_

_« Mais j'ai pas dit oui !! »_

_Fin du Flash-back._

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé embarqué là-dedans. Pourquoi Yuto n'avait pas demandé à Hikaru son cher grand frère de cœur de le faire avec lui ?

Il arriva dans la salle. Chii, Hikaru, Inoo, Yabu –sans takaki- , Ryutaro et Yuto étaient déjà là.

« Ohaiyô ! »

Yuto était bien évidemment assis sur le canapé. Il l'attendait.

_Mais pourquoi moi !_

Il posa son sac, regarda Chii « toi et ton orgueil de malheur ! »

Il s'avanca -pratiquement à reculons- vers Yuto. _Nous y voilà_. Il leva les yeux au ciel, maudit les autres membres jusqu'à leur 70ème descendants et s'assit. Il se sentit franchement ridicule mais essaya d'oublier.

Chii les fixait avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Hikaru se marrait tandis qu'Inoo essayait de le calmer. Yabu étudiait leur emploi du temps et ryutaro lisait.

Bon ce n'est pas si terrible. A part Hikaru…Dire qu'un jour je l'ai appelé « maitre »(1)

Les autres arrivèrent et ne firent aucun commentaire.

Yamada devait avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Les jambes de Yuto étaient confortable –malgré qu'il soit un fil de fer- le bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir ne le gênait pas et diffusait une chaleur agréable.

Il était bien. Plus la journée passait et plus Yamada attendait les moments où il pourrait profiter de sa chaise attitré et redoutait ceux où il devrait s'éloigner.

A la fin de la journée ils rentrèrent ensemble.

« Alors Yama-chan tes impressions ? »

« Tu es très confortable… »

« Arigato~~ »

Le lendemain Yuto était terriblement excité. Ce qui ne rendit sa déception que plus grande. Chii s'assit sur le sofa.

Yamada –qui s'était rassis sur les jambes de Yuto- lui chuchota :

« On dirait que ça n'a pas marché…on va devoir continué ? »

Yuto hocha la tête et Yamada essaya de cacher sa joie.

La proximité du corps du Yuto lui plaisait…Il faut dire le travail, la célébrité les avaient éloignés. Bien sur ils essayaient d'avoir des moments à eux mais… Yuto s'était rapproché de Keito et Yamada de Chii. Leur complicité d'avant lui manquait horriblement.

Le soir de nouveau ils rentrèrent ensemble.

« Quand ce sera fini… Que chii aura enfin compris le message…je crois que je serais un peu triste ! » Murmura Ryosuke.

« Uh ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…j'ai l'impression qu'on se rapproche…qu'on peut redevenir comme avant… »

« Tu sais Yama-chan mes jambes seront toujours libres pour toi ! »

Yamada rit un peu.

« Et puis on peut même être plus proche qu'avant … »

Et sur ces mots Yuto l'embrassa. C'était surprenant. Mais agréable. Yamada répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent les joues rouges.

Yuto lui sourit, un sourire éblouissant et Yamada se sentit de chez lui –pensée stupide car il se trouvait au beau milieu de la rue-.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemins les doigts entrelacés.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Le lendemain l'attitude de Chii ne changea pas. En revanche Yamada et Yuto ne cessait de s'embrasser –ha ! Les premiers jours de l'amour !-

« Yabu ? »

« Oui Hikaru ? »

« Je crois qu'un nouvelle réunion s'impose non ? »

Yabu hocha la tête. Oui. Rien n'était encore terminés.

* * *

**(1) oui oui dans un Shonene club yamada appelle Hikaru "master" car il est censé lui apprendre des trucs.. mais en fait il lui apprend rien... (ha hikaru...)**

**du yamajima!! yeeaaahhhhh! XD je me suis marré à l'écrire cette partie! XD (enfin je me suis marré à écrire toute la fiction donc bon....)**

**désolé d'avoir mis le temps.... haha! bref désolé pour les éventuelles fautes!!!**

**merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre!! ^^**

**et à bientôt pour la suite (si vous n'avez pas eu trop peur! XD)**

**CraC**


	3. chapitre 2

**Disclamer : ils ne sont toujours pas a moi...mon royaume pour un hikaru!!**

**Rating: K+ ... hihi!**

**Note: heyyyy!! le deuxième chapitre est là!! ouaiiis! XD pour ma seule et unique lectrice... oui c'est triste! XD mais je me décourge pas! je tiens bon!!!**

**maintenant un autre couples va se former!! (hihi) vive le -----! XD (vous avez qu'a lire pour savoir!! na!)**

**désolé pour les faute et Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Si nous sommes tous réunis ici c'est pour parler du cas de Chii… »

Les hey ! Say ! JUMP se trouvaient actuellement chez Yabu –leur leader bien aimé- c'était également celui-ci qui s'occupait de présider la réunion –il semblerait que Yuto avait perdu son entrain du début-.

« Il nous faut un autre couple de volontaire. »

A ces mots Yamada releva la tête. Il n'avait jamais été volontaire ! Bien sûr ça n'avait pas été désagréable –huhu- mais tout de même ! Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour exposer son point de vue Yuto lança :

« Hikaru vas le faire ! »

Le dit Hikaru regarda son petit-frère de cœur(1) –même si pour le coup son surnom n'allait plus-.

« Hey! pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu seras parfait nii-san !! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça alors que tu m'a fait un coup bas !...J'imagines que Keito sera mon allié… »

« Hors de question ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Ryutaro : "Keito est à moi. Personne ne le touche compris ? »

Un silence tomba sur la chambre suite à cette révélation subite.

« Eeeeeeeh ??!! »

Keito murmura un « gomeine »(2) avant de prendre la main du plus jeune.

Yut se releva précipitemment :

« Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Keito !! Tu ne m'as rien dit !! »

« Désolé mais jusqu'à il y a 5 minutes Ryutaro voulait que ça reste secret… »

« Tu as perverti le bébé…Ou le bébé t'as perverti ?? » demanda Daiki.(3)

« C'est la seule chose qui te préoccupe ? » Yabu était interloqué face au comportement clairement je-m'en-foutisme de Daiki.(4)

Hikaru lui semblait soulagé. Avec toute cette pagaille il y avait de grande chance qu'il s'en sorte. C'était sans compter sur Yamada –qui tenait sa revanche-.(5)

« Vous oubliez l'objet de cette réunion je crois… »

_Meurs Yamada…Dans d'atroce souffrance si possible._

« Oui c'est vrai...Bon Inoo tu seras avec Hikaru ! Revenons à ryutaro ! »

Hikaru regarda son leader d'un air désemparé, et quand celui-ci eu l'audace de lui adresser un clin d'œil il crut qu'il allait l'étrangler !

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

Il était dans le pétrin. Et puis un beau en plus. Tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Chii…Aaargh !

Pourquoi lui et Inoo ? Sérieusement ? Ryutaro aurait pu faire un effort…mais non…Il était trop possessif ce petit ! Ça allait lui jouer des tours !

Entendons-bous bien ! Il ne détestait pas Inoo –c'était tout de même son meilleurs ami- c'était même le contraire. En même temps Inoo avait vraiment des attitudes de fille et il était incroyablement beau. Et c'était de pire en pire chaque année. Une peau lisse, des longs cils, des mains fines…

Il le désirait tellement ! Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours réussi à entretenir une certaine distance entre Inoo et les zones à risque mais là…Inoo allait s'asseoir sur lui…-Inoo avait appelé pour lui demander qui serait en dessous…sa santé mentale en avait pris un coup-.(6)

Il allait sentir son odeur tout la journée –et en plus il en serait imprégné- la chaleur de son corps…durant chaque micro-pauses…-Mais pouvait on vraiment appelé ça des pauses ??-

Enfin Chii n'était pas vraiment le responsable de son malheur. Il y en avait trois. Yuto pour avoir remarqué – depuis quand il était sensible à ce genre de truc lui ??-, Yamada pour l'avoir balancé. Et yabu. Oh ! Yabu ! Il le tuerait sérieusement ! et en plus il lui sortait des foutaises du genre « Mais regarde Yamada et Yuto...qui sait pour toi aussi ça peut marcher ! »

Il avait déjà un plan pour les faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva dans le studio ou leur séance photo avait lieu. Il pria mentalement pour que Chii ai enfin compris le message. Mais évidemment non.

Yamada et yuto étaient là – un autre couple niaiseux à supporter- ainsi que Ryutaro qui s'était assis sur Keito. Daiki, Chinen et Takaki étaient assis un peu à l'écart.

« Yabu n'est pas là ? »

« Il arrivera en même temps qu'Inoo… »

Il s'installa sur une chaise. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il allait essayer de convaincre Chii par la pensée.

Il plissa les yeux, fixa Chii et se concentra très fort : _tu veux t'asseoir sur Daiki, tu veux t'asseoir sur Daiki, tu vas t'asseoir sur Daiki, assieds-toi sur Daiki bon sang !!_

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux derniers membres. _NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !!_ Si.

Yabu lui sourit. Les pulsions de meurtres revinrent en forces chez le mood-maker du groupe. Il tourna la tête. Inoo. Il semblait très gêné.

Pourtant il s'assit. Hikaru se raidit. La journée allait être lonnnguue !

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

Bon il avait tenu. Il ne restait que quelque heures. Et il rentrerait chez lui, prendrais une douche froide et s'adonnerait à des rituels de sciences occultes pour maudire Yabu et toute sa fratrie de démoniaques serviteurs.

Inoo se mit soudainement à rire –faisait oublier à Hikaru quels démons il invoquerait exactement-. C'était mauvais. Mauvais car Inoo n'était pas assis sur les genoux mais s'était confortablement installé et il était sur une région à risque. Très gros risque.

Hikaru sentis doucement –mais surement- son corps réagir à ses frottement involontaire. _Noooon ! Penses à autres chose !! La racine de 17…y en a pas !!! la mort de Yabu ! De Yamada !! Des grand-mères en bikini...Ma grand-mère en bikini qui danse la macarena sur la plage avec mon grand-père qui fait du hoola-houp juste à côté !!!..._trop tard.

Inoo arrêta de rire très brusquement et s'immobilisa. Il cligna des yeux –non il ne rêvait pas. Il tourna la tête vers « sa chaise » Hikaru était rouge pivoine et gardait les yeux baissé.

« Inoo…tu veux bien te lever s'il-te-plait ? » sa voix était rauque « J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette maintenant. »

Inoo bondit comme un ressort pendant qu'Hikaru filait aussi vite que possible. Le pianiste resta un moment les bras ballants, le regard vide se demandant que faire. Avait-il biens senti ce qu'il avait sentit ? Etait-ce sa faute ? Un accident ? Du au stress de leur job ? Ou bien…Non. Hikaru n'avait pas l'air comme ça. Le stress, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir une relation normale…

Oui mais si jamais…les pensées tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse et il ne cessait de se demander que faire. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes. La porte était fermée. Il regarda la porte en rougissant. De l'autre côté Hikaru était en train de… Il attendit d'avoir entendu l'eau du robinet couler pour toquer.

Hikaru lui ouvrit. Mais il ne sortit pas. Inoo rentra.

« Ce qui vient de se passer…on peut en parler ? »

Hikaru avait la tête baissé.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il y a certaine chose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches… »

Inoo resta silencieux un moment. Est-ce que ça impliquait ce qu'il pensait ?

« Hikaru... tu es... gay ? »

Les gouttes d'eau tombant du robinet restaient le seul bruit audible de la pièce.

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

Le lendemain Hikaru...n'était pas vraiment en forme. Il avait perdu l'amitié d'Inoo. Et le pire c'est que pour les photos ou les interviews tout deux devraient donner le change. Yabu avait bien essayé de le réconforter mais à quoi bon ?

Il voulait voir Inoo. Et il ne voulait pas. Il aurait juste aimer effacer la journée d'hier. Mais évidemment il ne pouvait pas. Yabu avait décrété que le ChiiSitProject était arrêté. Les autres n'étaient pas encore au courant mais de toute façon…

Inoo arriva. Il semblait comme d'habitude…Quoique…un peu plus déterminé aussi. Et il avait les yeux rouges. Manque de sommeil analysa rapidement son ex-meilleur-ami. Il sourit à tout le monde. Hikaru s'enfonça dans le sofa essayant de se faire oublier. Il se concentra sur un article qui parlait des différents groupes protestant contre la mondialisation.(7)

Inoo s'approcha de lui. La peur lui tordit le ventre. Une main élégante lui arracha le magazine des mains. Hikaru ne sut pas s'il devait protester ou partir en courant.

Inoo lui sourit et se rassit sur lui.

« Inoo ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Hikaru…tout à l'heure…on aura besoin de parler. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça en silence.

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

Ils se rejoignirent dans une salle déserte de l'agence. Hikaru était horriblement nerveux.

« Hikaru tu sais …j'ai beaucoup réfléchis…En fait j y ai passé la nuit… »

Gagné pour la cause des yeux rouges songea furtivement le plus jeune.

« Hier m'a troublé … je me disais que c'était la faute du stress ou une coïncidence…mais en fait plus je me disais cela…et plus ça me déprimait…je euh… »

« Inoo je suis amoureux de toi ! »

C'était sortit tout seul. Mais ça faisait du bien. Il se sentit plus léger. Inoo baissa la tête et rougit.

« Ta déclaration était bizarre… »

« Bizarre ? »

« Oui…Tu as dit « Inoo » … tu aurais du dire « Kei-chan » non ? »

La compréhension se fit dans les yeux d'Hikaru. Il prit le visage d'Inoo entre ses mains. A quelque millimètre de ses lèvres il murmure :

« Kei-chan je suis amoureux de toi »

« Moi aussi » leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Kei s'accrocha désespérément à son vis a vis. Celui le serrait dans ses bras et se promit de ne jamais le lâcher.

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI**

Bon. Pour Chii la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. En revanche pour les autres c'était Banco ! _Dire que nous somme tous gays…Enfin excepté Chii et Daiki… Et encore ça reste à voir !_

« Takaki ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est à notre tour maintenant ! »

« Uh ? »

Oui Yabu était prêt a tout pour Chii. Eux aussi avaient le member-Ai !

* * *

**(1) Hikaru et Yuto dans un Shonen club -quand ils étaient petit- se lisent des lettres et expliquent qu'il sont frère de coeur -avec Kaname-**

**(2) gomeine= je suis désolé/pardon**

**(3) mine de rien c'est important cette question!! XD**

**(4) daiki est juste très ouvert d'esprit et se pose des questions un peu différentes des autres c'est tout.... XD**

**(5) souvenez vous du chapitre précédent**

**(6) j'ai pa sfait la conversation mais imaginez!! XD**

**(7) et vlan! jvous sors mon cours de géographie en même temps!! XD**

**bon alors? personnellement j'adore ce chapitre je crois que c'est le meilleur! mais c'est normal c'est sur mon couple favoris!! (annnnyyaaa!! XD) **

**merci d'avoir lu! a plus!**

**craC**


	4. chapitre 3

**Disclamer : ne sont toujours pas à moi....**

**Rating: K+**

**Note : Ceci ets le dernier chapitre à proprement parler...il y aensuite un épilogue pour conclure cette grande fiction Crak .... merci d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici!! ^^**

**désolé Missterre mais il n y aura pas de YamaChii ... =P et en plus Chii n'est pas franchement présent... enfin si à la fin... mais dans l'épilogue il ets bel et bien là! Ce chapitre est très court.. mais comme le couple était déjà formé... **

**Bref! Enjoy!! (sorry sorry sorry sorry pour les fautes que j'ai laissé! XD)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Yabu avait prévenu Hikaru de son plan. Si, alors que tout le monde se posait sur les genoux de tout le monde, Chii ne comprenait toujours pas, c'est qu'il y avait un _énorme_ problème. Mais vraiment énorme le problème.

Takaki s'installa sur les genoux de son leader bien aimé. Il lova sa tête dans le creux du cou de Yabu.

Ils entendirent Yuto demander « Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux-la ? »

Et Yamada lui répondre « Yuto je crois qu'une discussion s'impose… »

Chii regarda chaque couple avec un étrange sourire puis reporta son attention sur Daiki –le seul à ne pas jouer à la chaise Humaine-.

Yabu regarda le petit brun avec une grimace. Il décida d'attendre un peu. Et le mieux pour faire passer le temps était de s'amuser un peu.

Il glissa lentement ses mains sous le T-shirt de Takaki. Celui-ci au contact de leurs peaux se redressa d'un coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à son amant :

« Yabu ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

Il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille :

« Je m'amuses. »

Ses mains descendirent et se posèrent sur la ceinture.

« M-Mais pas « ici » ! » s'offusqua le châtain.

« Pas quoi ici ? »

Takaki lui fit les gros yeux et chassa les mains curieuses.

« Tu n'est pas suffisamment stupide pour que ta plaisanterie marche… Tu as très bien compris de quoi je parlais ! » Siffla-t-il.

Quand Takaki était énervé les choses devenait toujours plus intéressante. C'était un des nombreux fait que Yabu avait découvert avec le temps... Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et reposa ses mains sur la ceinture. Elles furent de nouveaux chassés.

Takaki était incroyablement tendus. Il repassa ses mains sous le T-shirt ou il commença à tracer des cercles sur la peau chaude et douce.

Peu à peu, le plus lentement possible, ses mains descendirent. Il attrapa le boxer et le fit claquer.

Tous sursautèrent et Takaki souffla un « Itai ! ».

Hikaru remarquant la lumière –qu'il qualifiait de dangereuse- dans les yeux de Yabu balança : « trouvez vous une chambre bon sang ! »

« Une chambre ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » Le sourire innocent du leader aurait convaincu n'importe quelle fangirl et juniors qui ne le connaissaient pas. Mais pour Hikaru, qui était avec lui depuis trop longtemps, ça ne marchait pas.

« Ba tiens ! Fais l'idiot ! Comme si on allait te croire ! »

Cependant cela n'arrêta pas Yabu. Ses mains étaient de nouveau sous le T-shirt caressant la peau à la limite du boxer.

Takaki grogna : « C'est déloyal ce que tu fais ! »

« Dis moi que tu n'aimes pas et j'arrête ! »

« … »

« Je savais qu'on se comprendrait ! »

Il mit sa tête à la hauteur du cou du châtain et se mit à suçoter la peau.

« Ya-Yabu ! »

Il suçota un peu plus fort. Ses mains purent enfin s'occuper de la ceinture. Il défit la boucle et commença à vouloir ouvrir le jean. Takaki réagit- enfin-. Il repoussa les mains de Yabu –pour la énième fois-.

« Allons ailleurs ! »

Il le suppliait. Vraiment adorable –dommage que sa colère soit si vite partie-.

« Que si Chii fait ce que l'on attend de lui ! »

Takaki ne réfléchis pas deux fois :

« Chii ! Par pitié assieds-toi sur Daiki ! »

Le « bébé » les regarda –pas vraiment surpris- et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il s'autorisa alors à sourire narquoisement. Comme s'il savait pertinemment ce qui se tramait.

Daiki rougit un peu.

« Daiki ! » s'insurgea le leader « Tu lui as dit ! »

« Oh ! Ne lui criez pas dessus! J'ai du le menacer un peu ! Il faut dire vous êtes vraiment stupide ! Comme si je n'aurais jamais découvert votre plan… Enfin bon ! Vous devriez me remercier ! Sans moi vous auriez du taire vos sentiments…Ou alors vous ne sauriez toujours pas que vous en aviez ! »

Daiki murmura un « Gomeine » qui ne fut entendu par personne. Tout le monde était trop stupéfait pour parler. Seul Takaki –qui était trop stupide pour se préoccuper trop longtemps de ce genre de chose- se leva en entrainant Yabu à sa suite.

Le leader eu juste le temps de sortir un « Ne crois pas que c'est fini Chii on en reparlera ! » avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui.

Les autres membres regardèrent la scène -un peu confus-. Et décidèrent que finalement ce n'était pas _si_ grave et qu'il pouvait pardonner à leur petit diable ses petites manipulations.

* * *

**Pour moi Yabu est un Pervers (avec un grand P) ... allez savoir pourquoi... juste... voila! XD **

**Et Takaki je vous l'accorde ne réagit pas vraiment ... la chair est faible! et les autres... Yamada était occupé à expliquer à Yuto plein de choses (que le pauvre n'avait malheureusement pas calculé!) et les autres se bécotaient allègrement! XD**

**Chii sadique? noooon! C juste que c'est un petit démon!! héhé! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime! XD**

**A la revoyure pour l'épilogue! **

**CraC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: ils ne sont toujours pas a moi! même pas en remerciement de cette fiction géniallissime???..Pfffuuuu**

**Rating: K+ relation homosexuelle...**

**Note: l'épilogue est enfin la! admirez!! cette fiction est donc bel et bien finis! je l'aime!! sérieusement j'ne suis fière d ema fiction!! c'est un GRAND Nawak! et ça me plait! et en plus j'ai casé tout mes petits couples donc je suis contente!!!**

**la vie est belle!! Un bac blanc? Bientot? Des dossiers à envoyer? nan nan! vous vous trompez! XD (on peut toujours rêver!)**

**Bref! merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! et pour missterre ya un Chii dans ce chapitre!! (dingue non? XD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Epilogue**

Chii avait tout deviné trop vite. Tout simplement pour la simple et bonne raison que depuis le temps que lui et Daiki sortait ensemble, jamais –oh non ! Jamais- Daiki ne lui avait posé un lapin pour aller à l'agence tout seul. Il avait conclut que quelque chose se tramait derrière. L'excuse du » j'ai promis quelque chose à un sempai » en évitant de dire son nom n'était tout simplement pas acceptable.

Il avait retrouvé Daiki devant le distributeur. Et à son comportement suspect –il baissait les yeux, se mordait la lèvre- il avait conclut que celui avait quelque chose à cacher.

« Parles ! »

« Hein ? » Le plus âgés avait sursauté. Il faut dire qu'il y a trois secondes encore ils parlaient de kinder bueno.

« Parles ! Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Je veux savoir ! »

« Mais rien ! Tu te fais des idées… »

« Tant que tu ne me l'a pas dit fini les baisers… »

Daiki pâlit –atrocement-. Il soupira murmura un désolé et déballa son sac. Chii trouva ça drôle. Vraiment. Il venait de trouver une occupation pour quelques jours ! C'était tout simplement génial.

« Daiki ! »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu me tiendras au courant …. N'est ce pas ? »

Le membre de hey ! Say ! BEST hocha la tête, vaincu.

Chii l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir cette menace ! J'aime tellement t'embrasser ! » Soupira-t-il d'un air contrit.

« Dis… tu ne vas être trop méchant avec eux… Hein ? » Tout en demandant Daiki le pris dans ses bras.

« Mais non ! Que vas-tu imaginer ? »

« Oh ! Rien… »

Comme l'avait prédit Chii la suite se révéla réellement amusante ! Et en plus il n'avait pu tenir leur plan secret jusqu'au bout.

Mais même si Chii ne l'avouerais jamais, il avait été réellement touché par l'attention que lui portaient les autres membres. Et même si leur plan était vraiment stupide c'était pour lui et uniquement pour lui qu'ils avaient préparé ça. Eux aussi possédaient le member Ai.

* * *

**Chii est diabolique!! huhu! et c'est tant mieux!! on préfère tous les demons au visage d'ange que les anges au visage de démons! XD**

**A plus! **

**CraC**


End file.
